


Romeo and Cinderella

by TsundereLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Mari, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, also based on some other stories, based on the music Romeo and Cinderalla of Hatsune Miku, set during late 19th century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Dear God,Don’t let our time together be as short as Cinderella’s.Don’t let our love end like Juliet’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are some parts where I also based off from the scenes in this manga called Kashikomarimashita, Destiny. It is actually one of my favorite omegaverse manga.
> 
> Yes I know, someone already made a fanfiction of YoI based off from this song but I have my own version and I was planning to write based off from this song before they published theirs.
> 
> Set during late 19th century and place set nowhere so I can focus more onto the story and characters and avoid stressing myself from further research since this is a oneshot.
> 
> During that timeline could be a better excuse and fit the song's story and struggle better than modern time since arranged marriage are very popular during those times.
> 
> Making Yuuri's parents as bad guys actually broke my heart so you can imagine it wasn't Yuuri's parents...
> 
> Further explanation will be at the end notes.

How our lives did crossed paths? At that time when the king held a banquet to celebrate his son’s marriage and by chance we were both there and caught each other’s attention by our smell and we stared at each other.

 

In an instant, we both fell in love.

 

It was unintentional. We were just there to celebrate but not to find someone to fall in love with.

 

He was the first to approach me. Being the shy one, I just don’t have courage. He introduced himself as Viktor. We both spend the night together, chatting, eating and drinking and we both slowly, sinking and drowning deeper… deeper into the abyss of what people call love.

 

The time ended much to our dismay.

 

We both needed to go home but our hand stayed locked together. It took minutes before we let go. I didn’t want to end it like this so, I gave him a reminder. Boldly, I tiptoed as I grabbed his shoulder and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

He closed his eyes and opened them again, only to find me nowhere in sight. But I never left him empty since I gave him my most prized possession…

 

My heart.

 

His lips lingered on mine as well as he did. I fell asleep thinking of him and in my dreams, he appeared. We both embraced each other coated with nothing but comfort and warmth.

 

When I woke up, my mind wandered back to him.

 

I spaced out and the first on to notice was my sister.

 

“Is there something wrong, baby brother?”

 

We were all gathered at the dining area, eating our breakfast. Both mom and dad’s attention went to me when she asked.

 

“I-I’m fine.”

 

I smiled but Mari raised an eyebrow then she broke eye contact and continued eating and then she hummed, opening her mouth again to talk.

 

“I know that look. Found someone last night to settle with?”

 

She teased and my parent’s interest increased.

 

“I didn’t!” I lied and a blush started to form.

 

“O hoh~… don’t lie to me. Don’t even think I’m not immune to your lying face,”

 

I sighed and told them everything happened at the banquet. My sister smiled and gave me an approved look and mom looked excited and dad being unreadable as he is and continued sipping his tea and reading the newspaper.

 

Our next encounter was much unexpected.

 

I was together with Mari, shopping for courting gifts for the omega she was to marry, although it was arranged. She took me along, asking few questions if an omega will like whatever she picked since I was one.

 

We both bumped at each other resulting to me yelping and almost falling but he caught my arm and pulled me against his. My head bumping on his chest and his other hand rested on my lower back. This close proximity had me blushed.

 

I recognized this smell. Strong yet gentle.

 

I looked up and I was met by those bright, ocean blues. We stared at each other, drowning at each other’s eyes once again only to be interrupted by a dismissive cough coming from an unfamiliar alpha.

 

So he was together with him.

 

My heart sank a little.

 

An alpha mating with another alpha wasn’t unheard off and in fact encouraged by the society due to status reasons even if they have the same gender and having alphas as servants makes them even higher in social standing.

 

“So Viktor is he the one?” the alpha asked and my eyes stared at him warily.

 

“Chris don’t—“I’m Christophe Giacometti. I’m his friend… you must be Yuuri right? Black hair, brown eyes and an omega. The person where Viktor won’t stop talking about,” I nodded, only confirming that I was Yuuri. But what my answer I gave is up to him to interpret. “Oh… he looks plain to me Viktor,” he commented and I shrunk back to his words.

 

Pretty and curvy omega’s are usually the ideal mates to alphas and usually get married or sold off to alphas of highest social standing.

 

“Hey, no insulting my brother. You don’t know him,” Mari growled at the blonde alpha and pulled me away from Viktor, “Ah yes… I’m sorry,” he chuckled, “But I must say… your scent smells enticing.”

 

I don’t know how to react to that but Mari growled louder and pulled me even closer to her while Viktor gave him a warning glare.

 

“Chris,” he said, “Calm down. I won’t make a move to him. I’m betrothed already after all… shall I go first? I have matters to attend to.”

 

Both alphas bid farewell and Viktor turned towards us.

 

“I’m sorry for my friend,” he looked at Mari then back to me, “I hope he didn’t scare you.” He gave a heartwarming smile.

 

“Don’t you dare getting closer to my brother without getting through me first. With what your friend showed us earlier, don’t think I’ll trust you too. Unless you prove yourself you have no ill intentions.”

 

“Worry not. My affections for Yuuri are very pure.”

 

I blushed at his confession.

 

“Very well,” she huffed “I will let you court my brother but I must be there as a chaperone. If the intentions are pure then you won’t mind me being around, do you?”

 

“Yes, I don’t mind.”

 

 

So our days of courtship finally started.

 

It was the most heartwarming and sweetest I ever experienced in my life and I learned that Viktor was different form alphas. He never once treated me as an omega. He treated me as an equal, as a person. It made me fall in love with him even more.

 

That little heaven-like paradise didn’t last long.

 

After dad knowing that Viktor was the heir of Nikiforov’s he went against us having relationship.

 

You see, Nikiforovs are my dad’s company rival. Having the same costumer targets and products, they never got along. Viktor went even as far to proposed of merging the companies if we got married but both parties are against it.

 

They wanted their names to be known and live until the future allows it thus not wanting the companies to merge.

 

I want to be with Viktor and Viktor wants to be with me so we decided not to get involved in their feud. Being just ourselves, completely cut off from them, we stayed being in a relationship.

 

 

Our parents were unfair.

 

No matter how hard we struggled and reasoned, they still dragged us to their feud and separating us.

 

Mom was being silent, cannot go against an alpha but Mari tried to talk dad out of it but she got ignored and for the first time in my life that I went ahead and talked back to him resulting in me getting slapped and lock me in a room.

 

I was left there for days without water and food as a punishment and even if I collapsed due to dehydration and stress, dad never opened the door. Until one day, thanks to Mari’s persistence, I was let go.

 

I got tended and nursed back to health.

 

I kept looking out of the veranda of my room, expecting and hoping for a miracle to come.

 

Then one unexpected night, the miracle did come. I saw the person the most I wanted to see.

 

I hurriedly rushed to window that goes through the veranda and let Viktor in and tackled him into a hug.

 

“I hope I won’t get arrested for trespassing,” he joked and I chuckled.

 

“Not when the person let you in,” I responded.

 

“I was worried when you didn’t come to our meeting place. I thought something bad might happened to you.”

 

I told him everything that happened during those past few days and then spend our time cuddling together until dawn.

 

“I’ll be coming again later tonight,” he said and I smiled.

 

Dad didn’t allow me to go out of our home. Mari was enraged, calling dad being unreasonable until he giving Mari a warning glare making her shut up. Our parents left that day with servants given orders to not let me leave our home.

 

“If you want, I can help you give Viktor a message,” she offered but I gave her a reassuring smile, “It’s alright. I’m fine.”

 

Yes I was because I’m still able to meet him.

 

We keep meeting every night, spend our time together until midnight so we can have more hours of sleep and I always keep making sure Viktor’s scent won’t stick on me through bathing during mornings to avoid suspicion.

 

“I love you,” Viktor suddenly said getting me caught off guard.

 

I stared at him with wide eyes then softened.

 

“Me too… I love you,” as soon as those three words left my mouth, Viktor’s lips crashed with mine ending up in a heated, sensual, passionate kiss. He slowly lied me down on the bed, our shared kiss not breaking yet.

 

Ah~ how much I wanted this to last forever.

 

Viktor soon broke the kiss.

 

“I need to go,” he said, making me frown.

 

“Why? It’s not yet midnight,” I whined in protest.

 

“It’s getting dangerous. I might go all the way with you.”

 

So that was it?

 

“I want you to,” I said, surprising him.

 

“I can’t risk you getting pregnant.”

 

“I want to get pregnant if it’s you.”

 

“I might bite you.”

 

“I want you to make me yours. Mark me, inside out, Viktor. Make me so I can’t live without you.”

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor warned in pained voice. Clearly trying to hold back.

 

“Viktor,” I begged.

 

He finally gave in, kissing me once again, although, we both settled in touching, to our arousal and to our completion.

 

We both spend the remaining minutes in each others’ arms then we finally bid our goodbyes.

 

We both continued this meeting and our sexual encounters gets far and bolder but without Viktor entering me yet but I was satisfied. I was happy. This intimate contact we both were given was enough. As long as he is here.

 

He’s mine and I’m his.

 

Then that one nightmarish morning came. News that boomed in the dining area I never wanted to hear.

 

“I have promised you with an alpha that I have approved of. In two weeks, I will send you to another country to meet with the alpha.”

 

Mari was first to react and both fought each other and I just sat there. Dumbfounded, shocked and speechless.

 

“Yuuri? Honey?” my mom called out to me but I can’t hear. In fact, everything around me just froze, immune to the sounds they were creating.

 

I stood up and silent but the screeching of the chair got their attention. I turned my back to them and walked out of the place and went back to my room.

 

Anxiety and panic finally hit me once I entered my room.

 

I didn’t know what to do. I just want to escape through the veranda, go to Viktor and elope with him.

 

And then what? What will become of us? What will happen next? Will be there people to help us? Accept us? Couple who elope without any support usually led to bad ending. It’s either they will get found out eventually or that once happy relationship going downhill.

 

I stared at the bed sheets and hundreds of scenarios played inside my mind. Being away from Viktor means death to me. What is the use of being alive if I will be miles apart from Viktor?

 

 

 

But I wanted to start a family together with him.

 

That one sentence floated above the rest of suicidal thoughts within me thus winning in the process.

 

I shook my head off the idea creating a noose out of the bed sheets. I climbed on my bed and clasped my hands together.

 

_Oh god, please create a miracle._

 

 

 

 

Shakespeare is one of the greatest writers ever existed and is also known to be the writer of Romeo and Juliet. Two young lovers with families opposing at each other, resulting hiding their relationship turning into secret marriage, ended with tragedy.

 

They decided to elope with Juliet pretending to be dead and sent a letter to Romeo about it but the messenger failed to deliver. Romeo arrived and devastated and committed suicide and when Juliet woke up only to see Romeo dead beside her and she too, committed suicide. The ending left for readers to judge if it was better that it ended that way or not and just simply tragic.

 

 

But I never wanted my ending to become like that, I decided after hearing the story. I want to be together with the person I love and have a family. I want to end things like that.

 

 

 

 

The night finally came and met with Viktor like usual.

 

“My Romeo,” I joked.

 

“What? Playing Romeo and Juliet now?” he chuckled.

 

“Viktor,” I softly called, “If death is the only option for us to be together… are you willing to die together with me?” I asked.

 

Then Viktor’s face hardened.

 

“No… because we will not die. I won’t let it happen. I will do anything for us to be together… creating a happy home…” he trailed off as he took my hands, one he let rested on his cheek and the other kissing it, “… a happy family.”

 

Then he knelt down. Eyes never leaving me, then he pulled out something from behind his back.

 

A small box.

 

He opened it and took out its content. He slid something on the hand he kiss earlier.

 

“Yuuri… let’s elope… I have friends who are willing to help us and keep us at the moment until we are sure we can find a place we can live together… marry me?” I teared up as I replied.

 

“Yes!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

When morning came, the whole family never saw a single trace of me. Of us but a note was left saying:

 

 

**_“I’m happy."_**

**Author's Note:**

> In some music PVs, Miku looked like she got pregnant. And during those old days, when a girl got pregnant before marriage, there are four outcomes: (1) take responsibility and marry the girl, (2) Abort the baby, (3) not sure of this one but kill the couple or the guy??? (4) take away the girl from the guy and since her parents doesn't approve of the guy, getting Miku pregnant was like the only escape route so she can be together with the guy. But I didn't went on that route for this fanfic since I based the outcome of Rin and Len's version. They ended eloping.
> 
> Why is Yuuri hesitant about eloping in this fic (just in case some of you doesn't get it)?
> 
> Mostly, when couple are young and naive, when they elope, it usually resulted into a bad end. A disastrous relationship. It is actually better to have people who support and can lean on when things go bad and parents' support is the most important because if they are against you two becoming together, they can sabotage your relationship, like giving them the cold shoulder or bad treatment or at least this how I see it... it can differ but this is the most common outcome.
> 
> About the hand... I actually made it vague which hand because I'm super confused. Usually or at least in my country, we wear engagement rings and wedding rings on our left but some says that in some countries, they wore it on their right and I don't want to receive any backlash because I went with our tradition and not basing how the anime or that country does it so yeah :D
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> PS: Viktor's friends could be the team Russia and those people who are willing to keep them would be Yakov and Lilia but it's just my imagination. I'm so attached at these two characters. They are like the second parents to Viktor and Yurio XD


End file.
